The present invention is directed to apparatus and methods for gaming devices, especially slot machines, poker machines and the like.
It is known in gaming devices to provide a bonus game in addition to the main game involving reels or displays of simulated cards. Typically, however, the bonus mechanism operates after the main gaming unit and the player already knows whether or not he has qualified to earn a bonus. Although such games have achieved popularity and success, it is believed that it may be preferable to have a game in which the bonus award selector operates to indicate the bonus award even if the bonus may not be awarded. It is believed that some players will find that such a game is more exciting to play and that additional play may be encouraged.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which includes a bonus mechanism which selects and displays the bonus award prior to a determination as to whether or not the bonus will be awarded.
In accordance with the present invention, a gaming machine is provided having a main payout display with a plurality, usually three or more, main payout indicia. A bonus award display includes a bonus selector which selects and displays a bonus award prior to all of said main payout indicia being selected and displayed. A control system provides the bonus award if one of one or more preselected displays of main payout indicia is displayed on the main payout display. Thus, a possible bonus award is selected and displayed before the main payout display completes its display and the player knows whether or not the bonus award will be received.
The main payout display could be reels, simulated reels, simulated cards, or some other form of gaming device. In an illustrative embodiment, the main payout display is in the form of five simulated reels. The bonus award display is a bonus wheel and a bonus selector which is a mechanical, movable pointer.
One embodiment of a gaming machine of the present invention has three or more main payout reels with indicia displayed on the outer periphery of the reels. It includes a bonus award reel with a plurality of bonus indicia displayed substantially transverse to the axis of the reel. A controller causes the bonus award reel to spin coincidentally with one or more main payout reels and stops the bonus award reel prior to stopping all of the main payout reels. The bonus award is provided to the player if one of one or more preselected displays of indicia is displayed on the main payout reels.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of gaming is provided which includes activating a game machine, providing a main payout display of a plurality of main payout indicia with symbols, providing a bonus display of a bonus selector, selecting and displaying a bonus award, completing the main payout display and awarding the bonus if one of one or more preselected displays of main payout indicia are displayed on the main payout display.
A more detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the invention is provided in the following description and claims, and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.